everybodyeditsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Action
Action blocks change the physics, changes solidity of doors, and many other functions. Keys Keys have three colors: Red, Green and Blue. When a certain key is pressed, the color corresponding the key is triggered; doors open and gates solidify, and after 6 seconds both will be back to original solidity. Switches Switches are like keys; however what tells them apart is color and effect. Just like a key, when you press the switch the doors and gates' solidity exchange or go vice versa. However, their effects are permanent until you press the switch again. Unlike keys that when pressed, affects all players, the switch only affects the one that touched it. Gates The following gates have different effects; Key Gates and Switch Gates are already explained so we're going to explain the rest. Coin Gates take effect when a player collects a certain number of coins. It goes solid permanently until you leave the level. Time Gates go solid in four seconds after being solid. The Doors and gates switch solidity every four seconds, and cannot be modified. Builders Club Gates and Doors can only be controlled by their respective owners. Zombie Gates let zombies in but normal ones not. Doors Coin Doors open when a certain amount of coins are collected. Time Doors switch solidity with Time Gates. Builders Club Doors and Gates are controlled by their owners. Zombie Doors let normals in but zombies not. Gravity Gravity Arrows control gravity; their gravity is all the same, you can also jump and walk on the ceiling. Dots, however, make you weightless. Boost Boost arrows are extremely fast when used; faster than normal gravity. Music The Piano and Drums are used for making music in EE; you can also compose and share your creations! They can be only heard by contact. Coins Coins are used for 'Bonuses' in the game. However the Gold one is useful for getting magic and the Blue Coin was only for bonuses. Crowns Crowns are only wearable by one person, and can be placable my anyone. Tools The Spawn Point spawns you in the area where it was placed. Checkpoints are where you respawn after you die from a hazard. Win bricks give crowns when touched; representing that you finished the level. Hazards Both hazards kill the players that touches them; however the Spikes are only rotatable and Fire cannot be. Ladders Ladders are like Gravity Dots, however they are slower than usual. Each of the current ones come along with the packs. Liquids Water makes you float when you interact with it. Swamp makes you sink instead. Portals The Portals and Invisible Portals have the same functions. World Portals are used for when you'd wish to connect your world with another one. Cake When you touch the cake, it gives you a smiley; either one of the four default. Diamond In the past, the Diamond gives you the Fake Big Spender, which has noticable differences from the original. Now, the Diamond Smiley is instead in its place, and the fake one is no more.